Lancets are commonly utilized medical instruments which may be used in hospitals and other medical facilities. Lancets may also be used by individuals, who may have medical conditions, such as diabetes, in order to prick or pierce a patient's skin for the purpose of creating a blood sample which can be collected for testing.
Because of the wide spread use of lancets, there are a variety of lancet devices which are available in a variety of different circumstances. One type of lancet may be configured for multiple and/or repeated uses, while another category is particularly configured for single use, after which the entire device is disposed. Existing single use devices are generally effective for achieving the piercing of the skin required for effective operation.
However, such single use, disposable devices typically do not incorporate sufficient safety features to ensure the safe use and disposal of the one-time use device. Unfortunately, many conventional single use lancet devices are configured such that after a first use thereof has been achieved, it is possible for a patient to re-cock or “re-arm” the device, thereby allowing for a subsequent, inappropriate second use and subsequent uses.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a single use lancet system which has one or more safety features that prevent reuse of the lancet system and that may not be circumvented by an operator of the device.